Relajate
by YunaNeko13
Summary: A veces, relajarse, suele ser mas facil cuando se tiene a alguien a tu lado


**¡Hola!...Vengo con otra historia "Crack"…. No sé, se me ocurrió cuando veía "Fiebre en Grande"…no sabía cómo hacerlo así que solo escribí por que si U_U… Los leo abajo…además no sé cómo se llamaría la pareja XD, también le puse nombre a "Guitar Dude", porque se me haría raro decirle así todo el tiempo ;)**

**-….- Diálogos  
(….) cosas que los personajes aclaran  
(N/A:…) cosas que yo aclaro, solo que ahora lo usare solo si es muy necesario  
*****-*-*CrackPairs*-*-***** - es mi separador de escenas…se me seca el cerebro para hacer eso XD**

**Logan PoV**

Estaba corriendo, sosteniendo aquella pistola de agua con el fin de hacer que mi querido y estúpido amigo James se le pudiera quitar aquella coloración color mandarina… corro fuertemente por el parque de PalmWoods, necesito encontrar a mi tonto amigo… tal vez si le pregunto a alguien…

-Sujeto de la guitarra…- deja un momento la guitarra y me voltea a ver – James tiene la fiebre de Hollywood y es adicto al bronceador ¿lo has visto? – hablo preocupado

-¿te has visto a ti mismo? – me señalo, y voltee a verme… si okey, tal vez el traje de "Súper Espías" fue algo exagerado, pero estoy preocupado –Se que hace calor afuera, pero necesitas enfriarte – hablo con su típico tono relajado… ¿Cómo puede estar tan relajado siempre?

-No tu no entiendes…- trate de razonar con el – James luce realmente tonto – hable con seguridad

- Oye, hombre, si broncearse es lo de el – dijo aun más relajado – pues genial, deja que James sea James – se quedo quieto un momento, yo tenía las cejas levantadas con un gesto que decia "¿en serio?" – Dejaa que Jaames sea Jamess – canturreo tocando un poco su guitarra. Me voltee fastidiado… ¡Con él es imposible razonar! – Toma un bongo, viejo - hablo con suma tranquilidad que me daba pereza escuchar

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para tocar el bongo- no me escucho y me lanzo el instrumento, el cual atrape para no lastimarme, o romperlo

-Oye viejo, puedes apresurarte tratando de encontrar a alguien, que no quiere ser encontrado… O puedes encontrar a Logan – me apunto… ¿Cuándo se volvió tan filosofo este tonto?

Me deje llevar por sus palabras, y toque un poco el instrumento….

_Creo que la fiebre de Hollywood me afecto un poco…o tal vez sea otra cosa la que me afecto_

***-*-*CrackPairs*-*-***

El día de hoy se salió por completo de control, no sé como termine con un estilo que en definitiva no me queda, Carlos "presumiendo" junto con las Jeniffer's…creo que Dak lo "Castigara" y James con un tono con el que parecía fruta podrida… creo que Kendall lo "Castigara"…. Y creo que yo no podre dormir por el ruidero que mis amigos harán…

Ya es de noche, y me encontraba sentado en la piscina, evitando por completo mi departamento, porque a pesar de que sea el "2J" los ruidos que hacen se escuchan hasta acá…lo peor es de que creen que nadie sabe del "Darlos" ni del "Kames"

-Que tal… ¿encontraste a Logan? – una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, mi respuesta fue un gruñido, el sujeto de la guitarra (el cual ahora sé que se llama Scott)

-Si – dije tangente – Y créeme que no es como tú piensas que es – dije molesto, técnicamente fue su culpa que mi lado "Hippie" saliera

-¡Dios! ¡Logan Relájate! – dijo alzando las manos, para tranquilizarme…

-¡Relajarme! – hable fuertemente (todavía no gritaba fuerte)- ¿¡Como quieres que me relaje!? ¡Solo hoy creo que he tenido el peor día de mi vida! ¿¡Como puedes ser así ante toda situación!?- me levante de mi asiento…

Una sonrisa burlona, que rara vez se ve en los labios de Scott, apareció en sus labios- Ahora estoy tranquilo porque estoy viendo algo muy hermoso – se acerco a mi… ¿Esta coqueteando conmigo?

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? – pregunte confundido… Scott era declarado bisexual desde que llego aquí (o eso me dijo Cam') y yo…. Bueno… yo soy gay….

-No lo sé – se acerco a mí de nuevo -¿Puedo? – sus frías manos rozaron mi mejilla

-Depende de que tan bien lo hagas -¿Por qué le estoy coqueteando de regreso?... si la fiebre de Hollywood me afecto, pero me gusta más esta "parte" de la enfermedad

Sentí como sus manos se posaban en mi cintura y me atraían a su cálido cuerpo, tenía la guitarra colgada en su espalda-Tienes una cintura muy pequeña – se acerco a mi cuello, comenzó a temblar – relájate Loggie, no te hare nada… o al menos nada malo…- una suave risa salió de sus labios...

Tal vez tenga razón…tal vez deba relajarme…pero no tanto… Sentí su aliento chocar con mi cuello y dentro de menos de 3 minutos, sus labios rozaron los míos…me deje llevar por su toque….

-¿sigue siendo el peor día de tu vida? – se separo de mi viéndome con una sonrisa sincera en su cara

Negué con la cabeza – La vida da vueltas inesperada, y este día podría ser mejor, si continuas haciendo lo de hace rato – siento los colores en mis mejilla

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios, esta vez con un poco mas de avidez – Vez, es sencillo relajarse- y beso mi mejilla, acariciando mi cuello… me sentía en el paraíso… relajarse es fácil y más si me encuentro

_Relajándome en los brazos de mi actual novio…_

***-*-*CrackPairs*-*-***

**¡Yeii! Es la primera vez que no pongo aclaraciones =w=… si lo se fue muy corto, pero a mí me gusto, además no hay fics de esta pareja… ¡LARGA VIDA A LOS CRACK!...ok no ._.**

**Ya sabe, suban mi autoestima y dejen review**

**Si lo hacen los posters de su cuarto cobraran vida y podrán hacer lo que quieran con ellos^^, pero si no dejan review misteriosamente sus posters se quemaran (?)**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
